Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to sorting data in processors.
Background Information
Data sorting operations are used extensively in computers, servers, datacenters, sort networks, and the like. For example, sort operations are commonly used in spreadsheets, databases, Structured Query Language (SQL) databases or servers, datacenters, high performance computing (HPC), Apache Hadoop software framework, image processing (e.g., for median filter, gesture recognition, etc.), and neural networks, to name just a few examples. Sort operations, especially when sorting large data sets, can be computationally intensive and may tend to affect overall performance.